A Day Without War
by Shadow38383
Summary: One-shot: Allen runs into Road int the forest and gets and interesting idea. First actual attempt at romance and first one-shot, hope you like. Now a two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

UPDATE 3: Fixed spacing so that it's easier to read.

A Day Without War

Yeah…I'm not sure if you might approve of the title, if you do then thank you in advance. This is my first actual shot at a romance so if it's rushed like in my other currently on-going story, then I'm sorry. Also, I hope to be able to get back to that one soon, this was just to get something done after reading others fanfics and to get an idea out of my head (I swear, it would have left a hole if I didn't write it!). Anyway, please read, rate, and review. By the way, I was originally thinking about making this a tragedy but also want to both leave it as is and or make a sequel that will be more humorous, if you post a review be sure to add your opinion on this matter. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that is copyrighted (duh!)

'What a nice day.' Allen thought to himself as he walked through a forest. He reached a clearing which no one else knew about. His personal get away spot when he wanted time alone. Just as Allen was about to lie down, he was brutally tackled.

"ALLEN!" cried a voice as the body on top of him hugged him down.

Allen looked up to see the smiling face of his attacker, "Road? What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Oh, I just happened to be walking around in this forest looking for some lost person to kill," Road replied with that malicious smile only she could pull off, "but then I saw you, so I followed you." she finished with that smile she always gives Allen. Her smile faded and she added, "I also wanted to get my mind off this stupid Holy War, I'm starting to think if it's worth the trouble. Not that I'm giving up either."

"Well believe it or not I feel the same way," replied Allen, "Hey...I got it, how 'bout we go grab something to eat tomorrow. Just you, me, a day without pressure, and not see each other as enemies."

"Ooo, is Allen really asking me out on a date?" Road teased. Allen laughed and began to walk away.

Just before he left the area, Road could hear him say something, "Maybe," he teased then raising his voice he called back, "Meet me in front of the library in the city near HQ at five, I know for a fact no one will bother to look for me near HQ after four."

Road was somewhat surprised, 'Could Allen be falling for me?' she thought to herself, 'Finally, I'm definitely not going to back out now.' A door appeared behind her and she skipped happily through it and began to prepare for the next day.

The next day, Allen was wearing his usual black pants, dress shoes, and formal shirt + vest. He just returned from the town at eleven with a bouquet of roses. Allen made his way to the R&D department and came up to one of the scientists, "Hey Lou Fa." Allen greeted.

Lou Fa spun around causing some things to fall off the table and shatter, "A-a-allen!" she exclaimed with a heavy blush.

"Here." Allen handed the roses to Lou Fa except for one causing her blush to deepen to an extreme, however Allen didn't notice as he was distracted.

"Hey, Allen, you asking Lou Fa out?" Lavi asked as he entered the room.

"Unfortunately, I've got other plans." Allen replied holding up the rose he still had.

"Yo, I like you as a friend but that's it." Lavi replied.

"It's not for you stupid, I'm just showing it to you."

"Oh," Lavi replied laughing, "you scared me for a second there. By the way, why is it black?"

"Well, I was excited because I was going to meet up r- uh..an old friend alone today, that I bought these roses for her," Allen replied, "...but it wasn't till I bought them that I remembered that these roses weren't really her, so I thought a black one would be better. I remembered Lou Fa was depressed this morning so I thought I'd lighten up her day with the roses I bought. I said roses a lot didn't I?" Lou Fa was slightly hurt by Allen's explanation, but still appreciated the gift.

"Um...A-a-allen?" Lou Fa began, "W-who are you g-going with?" "Hey that's right!" Lavi chimed in, "Who's the lucky lady?"

"Sorry Lavi, that's my secret." Allen replied, "If things go well and she feels comfortable with it, I'll tell you."

Road was waiting at the library, wearing the clothes she had when she first met Allen. She looked at her watch and it read five ten. 'He's late, maybe he was just messing with me.' Road thought to herself, 'Of course he was, it's probably a trap! Why else would he ask me to meet him in a town near the Exorcist HQ?'

She was about to leave when she heard an apologetic voice approaching in the distance, "Sorry, excuse me, I'm so sorry." Allen was running full speed, apologizing to people as he ran into them. He finally made his way to the front of the library, "Road, sorry I'm late." He apologized while trying to regain his energy that was lost from his race through town, "Lavi tried to follow me, I had to lose him in the market district." Road looked at him as if trying to determine whether he was lying.

"And here I thought you either ditched me or were leading me into a trap." She replied with a smirk.

"Hey, I said it would be a peaceful day, I keep my word you know." Allen replied with a smile.

"So, where are we going?" Road asked.

"It's a simple restaurant a couple of blocks over, they got really good food there and anyone who shows that they're from the order gets their bill paid by them." Allen turned to Road, "Let's try to keep it low so we don't raise suspicion."

"Let's?" Road asked, "How about YOU. I know about your little appetite, so if anything the order will only suspect that you decided to eat there alone." Allen laughed at the fact that she was right.

"Shall we?" he asked outstretching his arm to allow her to go first. Road smiled and began to walk with Allen right next to her.

When they reached the restaurant Allen spoke to the waiter while Road waited to the side, after about a minute the waiter nodded in agreement and left for the kitchen while Allen pulled a chair for Road.

"What did you tell him?" she asked.

"Just that I was from the order and that they would pay for the meal, he's new so he went to confirm it with his boss." Allen took his seat and the waiter returned with a pocket book waiting to take their order. Road ordered 2 appetizers and a salad, while Allen ordered two of everything that wasn't dessert then quickly whispered something the waiter. Road shot a confused look at Allen but he only shrugged. Amazingly, Allen finished eating at the same time Road did.

"What's for dessert?" Road asked. Allen only smiled when the waiter came with their dessert and set it on the table then walked away. Their dessert was a single slice of what appeared to be chocolate pie glazed with cherry syrup.

Road's mouth was practically overflowing with drool, but immediately regained herself as she looked at Allen confused, "Why only one Piece?" she asked.

Allen continued to smile as he picked up the fork and took a piece of the pie and brought it up to his mouth as Road watched disturbed at the thought that Allen asked for the piece of pie to eat by himself. Just as Allen was about to take a bite, he flipped his fork and put the other end in his mouth. He motioned with his hand, offering to feed Road the first bite with the fork in his mouth. Road leaned forward and let her lips close on the fork letting it slide slowly as she backed away savoring the piece of pie. It was so rich, so soft, and to Road's pleasure, very sweet, almost as if it were coated with more sugar. Allen stabbed the pie piece again and held it up to road as she swallowed the piece that was previously fed to her.

"Aren't you getting any?" she asked.

"I actually went overboard this time and now I don't have room for dessert, but that doesn't mean you can't enjoy it." Allen replied with a smile.

"Is this what you asked the waiter earlier?" Road asked as she ate the sugary treat offered in front of her.

"Yep, I asked him to bring the sweetest, most irresistible dessert they had. So sweet, that all the candy you've eaten before will be put to shame." Allen responded still feeding her. Road smiled and continued to eat.

Road and Allen left the restaurant at six thirty, looking up they noticed that it was getting dark.

"So...I guess I'll see you in the battlefield." Road commented as she began to walk away only to be stopped by a hand on her shoulder. Road looked behind her to see Allen holding something up to her, a black rose.

"I know you don't think much about something like this, but I'd still like you to have it." Allen began, "a little reminder of tonight, how we actually had a good time instead of going at each other for blood." Road looked at the rose hesitantly for a bit before grabbing it. 'She's probably gonna try and kill me now.' Allen thought to himself, however he was caught by surprise by Roads next move. She hugged Allen, not the usual playful hugs that she gives him, but a genuine emotional hug.

"Thank you, Allen." Road said softly with her face buried into his chest. Allen hesitated, unsure of what was happening, but soon pulled Road closer to him with his arms returning the hug slightly stronger than Road's. Time stood still for the both of them in that moment, neither Noah's or Exorcists existed, the Holy War was forgotten, and even the people, who had to make their way around them since they were in the middle of the street, ceased exist. Road felt real comfort for the first time in her life, causing her to almost cry, 'No, just hold it back,' she thought to herself, 'don't let him see you like that...not yet.'

Eventually they broke away and walked to an alleyway where no one could see the doors that Road summoned.

Just as Road was about to leave, Allen grabbed her hand. Road looked back, confused at the quick reaction from Allen, "Umm...Road...this whole war thing is sure to get in the way," he said, struggling to keep his face from showing that he was slightly nervous, "but...would you like to do this again...next week?"

Road couldn't hold back a smile and replied softly, "I'd love to Allen." Allen smiled and slowly let her hand slip out of his. Road looked back before closing the doors to see Allen waving, she waved back as the doors slowly closed. She could still feel the warmth of his hand in hers.

UPDATE: I've decided to make a small sequel to this to sow Allen's friend' s reaction to this, but will be separate since it doesn't feel right to mess with this story anymore. I will call it revelation and will post it sometime this weekend or the end of next week...depending on how fast I can get rid of my writers block.

Update 2: It's done! Here's the link: s/8690116/1/


	2. Chapter 2: Second

**At the request of reviewers, I have added a second chapter. Hope you like.**

Road was pacing, or rather skipping back and forth impatiently, awaiting the time in which she and Allen agreed to meet. It's been a week since their first date.

"Last week was amazing." Road thought to herself aloud, "Allen sure knew how to spoil me that day. I wonder what he has planned today."

"Road my dear." a voice called out.

"WHAT!?" Road snapped and turned to see the Earl at her doorway, "Oh, hi there Millenie!"

"Road, we've located another innocence, would you be a dear and go destroy it?" the Earl asked.

"I'd love to!" Road replied, "But I can't." she added quickly.

"Oh, and may I ask why not?" the Earl asked.

"I've...got plans today." Road replied.

"Plans?"

"Oh, come on. You can let me off the hook this one time can't you?"

"Hmm...why would you turn down a chance to kill people?" The Earl asked.

"Oh, kill others?" Road asked nervously, "I thought you just meant go get it. You know, boring old go get it. I'll go."

"Good, see you when you get back." The Earl commented happily.

'Damn it, sorry Allen.' Road thought to herself.

111111111111

"Allen." Allen looked up at Komui, "Did you hear what I said?"

"Uhhh..." Allen replied.

"Allen, we need you to focus." Reever commented.

"I am!" Allen laughed.

"Then what were you called in for?" Reever asked.

"Forrrr...the...umm..."

Komui sighed, "Again, we have discovered the location of an innocence and we are sending you to retrieve it.

"Wha-? But I have plans today!" Allen replied.

"Well I'm sorry, but your plans will have to wait." Komui replied.

'Damn it, Road please don't kill me for this...' Allen thought to himself.

1111111111

'Damn it!' Allen thought to himself, 'Here I am on a train to nowhere to retrieve an innocence, and Road is probably waiting for me back at the outskirts of the city!' Allen let his head fall against the window, emitting a loud *thud* '...ow.'

THREE DOORS DOWN

'Why the hell did I decide to take the train?' Road thought to herself, 'I had my chance with Allen last week, but now he's probably going to think that I was just using him...' Road let her head hit the window, but instead of a thud...*Shatter* "...stupid window."

The train arrived to its destination and Allen got off quickly, "I just hope Road can forgive me...I'm in trouble..." Allen began to walk in accordance to the directions given to him on a piece of paper in his hand.

A ways behind him, Road was scanning the area, 'I should just go and find Allen.' Road thought to herself, 'It wouldn't take me long...no, the Earl would know something's up.' Road turned to the opposite direction Allen took and began to walk.

1111111111111111

"So...who's bright idea was it to give me directions that made me go around this abandoned town?" Allen said to himself and sighed, "Well, at least I'm here. Now where can- oh." Directly in front of him in a wall with a small opening was the Innocence. The opening was just big enough to be able to remove the Innocence and appeared to be accessible from both sides of the wall. "Well, now I grab it, run into a Noah member, escape, deliver, then find Road." Allen said to himself as he reached for the Innocence, only to grab another hand that had already grabbed it.

1111111111111111

"Yep...I'm lost." Road said to herself, "I should have just gone around, but noooooo, I had to walk straight into this stupid maze of a ghost town! I can't even fly high enough to see my destination because of some barrier!" Road groaned and sat at a corner, "Well, I may as well just leave and look from above-" Road was cut off by the realization that she couldn't remember the path she took. "FFFFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUCCCCKKKK!" Road took a few deep breaths and looked around, only to face palm at the sight in front of her. The innocence in a hole in the wall. "Least I found it." She said out loud and grabbed it, but before she could pull it out, another hand grabbed hers.

"Excuse me, you mind letting go!?" a voice asked on the other side of the wall.

"Why should I?" Road asked as she tried to pull away.

"Hey!" The voice called out as they pulled back.

'There's got to be some way to knock this wall down.' Road thought to herself as she scanned for a weak spot into the wall, but instead found what appeared to be a stone switch. "...better than nothing I guess." Road said out loud as she pushed the switch and the wall began to rumble.

111111111111111111111

"Hey, are you listening!?" Allen shouted, "Let go! I'm in a hurry!" Just as Allen finished talking, the wall began to rumble and split at the hole. Allen prepared to remove the person on the other side as the wall slowly split. Allen's face turned into one of surprise as the wall revealed Road right behind it. "Road!?" Allen laughed.

"Allen!" Road cried as she jumped into his arms.

"What are you doing here?" Allen asked happily.

"I couldn't let the Earl get suspicious if I turned down this assignment so I came, what about you?" Road asked.

"Komui gave me no choice." Allen replied then looked around, "not the place I was planning on taking you to though."

"Meh, at least we found each other." Road replied.

"Yeah, but before we go somewhere else, what do we do about the Innocence?" Allen asked.

"I got it covered." Road replied as she took out a black container, "This'll keep it from being discovered, like if it was a false alarm to us both." Allen nodded, placed the Innocence in the container, and took it.

"So what do we do now?" Road asked.

"I guess...just enjoy nature together." Allen replied as he pointed at a nearby tree.

"Hmm...do nothing..." Road thought playfully out loud.

"I'll let you sleep on my lap." Allen offered.

"Ok!" Road replied as she followed Allen. Allen took a seat and Road lied down and placed her head on his lap as he reached into his coat.

"What you got there?" Road asked.

"I feel something in my coat..." Allen replied as he pulled out a bag with a note on it.

Allen pulled the note and read it out loud, "In case you get hungry bud, Lenalee and I packed you some food. -Lavi" Allen looked back at the bag to find that it contained a few grapes, a sandwich, and a bottle of soda.

"Thanks Lavi." Allen laughed as he opened the bag and offered Road a grape. Road opened her mouth, Allen dropped it in and ate one as well.

"The grape's sweet." Road commented as Allen fed her another.

"Yeah, I'm surprised they didn't spoil on the way over here." Allen replied as he pulled out the sandwich. Like before, Allen offered her a bite first and Road happily took it. Just as Allen took his bite, Road jumped up and took another bite on the opposite end with a smile on her face, causing Allen to smile as well.

After finishing the grapes and sandwich, Road sat up next to Allen as he pulled out the soda and offered it to her.

"So what's it like living at that 'headquarters'?" Road asked as she uncapped the bottle and took a sip.

"Well, it's just about the same as a normal life." Allen replied, "...but with the daily risk of losing your life to find and retrieve innocence. What about you?"

"I guess...it's just about the same as yours." Road replied, "...except that if we succeed, there won't be...anything...left...no...Allen..." Road's voice slowly faded.

"I'm not letting that happen." Allen replied.

"I know...because you're the good guy...and you have to stop us..." Road commented.

"True, but the real reason is because if the Earl wins," Allen said as he wrapped his arms around Road's waist and brought her close, "then that means I won't see you again." Road was speechless at his words.

"Allen, you're so sweet." Road said softly and she rubbed her head in his chest.

"Its getting late..." Allen said sadly. Road nodded. They both stood up and walked over to a clearing.

"Same time next week?" Allen asked as Road summoned a door.

"How about this weekend?" Road asked.

"Sure." Allen replied with a smile. Road hugged Allen and slowly retreated through the doorway while their arms slid apart and both waved goodbye before the doors shut.

11111111

"So Road, did you destroy the Innocence?" the Earl asked as Road came through another door.

"There wasn't an Innocence at all." Road replied with a shrug.

"Then where have you been?" Tyki asked as he entered the room.

"I decided to just relax out there, so I basically just lied down for a while" Road replied.

"Oh well, let us plan our next move then." the Earl commented as he left the room.

"So you just lied down on the ground for a few hours?" Tyki asked he and Road left the room.

"It was soft, inside and out." Road replied with a smile.

11111111111111

"Allen, you're back!" Lenalee shouted as she hugged Allen.

"Whoa, uh...yeah, I am." Allen replied as he gently removed Lenalee.

"So did you get the Innocence?" Lavi asked.

"There wasn't any." Allen replied, "False alarm."

"Oh. So what have you been doing then?" Lavi asked.

"Just...lying around." Allen replied as both he and Road thought of the base of the tree they sat at, and where they left the Innocence.


End file.
